I'll See You Again
by FrozenAddict15
Summary: Anna and Elsa remember the death of their parents, and for the first time in forever, they are able to be there for each other.


_**Hi fellow readers. I just wanted to write this story to kind of celebrate Frozen being on "Once Upon A Time." I'm also super excited about it. This is kind of a sad story, so I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy it though.**_

The kingdom of Arendelle was in good shape for a normal kingdom. It seemed that it was the perfect day for everyone. Well, almost everyone. It was the day when the King and Queen of Arendelle had lost their lives on a trip. But the ship was never able to return to the kingdom.

It was a hard day for the ones who remembered it. It was especially hard for the daughters of the King and Queen.

Elsa had spent most of her day in her room. She would find herself staring at the picture of her father on the day of his corination. She missed him so much. She also missed her mother.

She could remember how they were patient with her when it came to her powers. They tried their best to understand what she was feeling. And they tried their best to help in any way they could.

She started to wonder how Anna was doing, but she didn't have the courage to go and ask her. She sat on her bed, and could only think of her parents. Then something came to her mind.

She remembered when she was younger when she would hear people say that when someone dies, you would see them again someday. Then, that thought made her feel like singing.

**Always you will be part of me.**

**And I will forever feel your strength when I need it most.**

**You're gone now.**

**Gone but not forgotten.**

**I can't say this to your face.**

**But I know you hear.**

**I'll see you again.**

**You never really left.**

**I feel you walk beside me.**

**I know I'll see you again.**

Elsa then realized that she wasn't alone anymore. She heard someone singing at her door. She looked to see it was her little sister.

**When I'm lost.**

**I'm missing you like crazy.**

**And I tell myself I am so blessed.**

**To have had you in my life.**

**My life.**

The sisters started to sing together.

**I'll see you again.**

**You never really left.**

**I feel you walk beside me.**

**I know I'll see you again.**

Annaa then started to sing by herself.

**When I had the time to tell you.**

**I never thought I'd live to see the day.**

Then it was Elsa's turn to sing by herself.

**When the words I should've said.**

**Would come to haunt me.**

**In my darkest hour I tell myself.**

**I'll see you again.**

Anna joined her older sister again.

**I'll see you again.**

**You never really left.**

**I feel you walk beside me.**

**I know I'll see you again.**

**Someday I'll see you again.**

**I'll see you again.**

**You never really left.**

**I feel you walk beside me.**

**I know I'll see you again.**

**I will see you again.**

**I'll see you again.**

"Hi Anna." Elsa said.

"Hi Elsa." Anna replied.

"I see you remembered the day."

"Yeah. I wanted to see if you were okay." Anna said as she sat next to Elsa.

"I'm okay. How are you doing?"

"I'm all right."

The sisters looked to see the picture of their father. "They'd be proud of you, Anna."

"They'd be proud of you, too, Elsa." Anna said as she looked back to Elsa. "Like I am." she said, taking Elsa's hand.

"I'm proud of you, too, Anna."

Anna smiled. She then of something that she had been meaning to ask Elsa for a while.

"Elsa, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Anna. Anything."

"Were you ever mad at them for locking you away and seperating us?"

Elsa had to think for a little bit on how to answer that question. "Somedays, yes. But then I realized that it was to only protect you. They just wanted what they thought was best for you. For us. And I wanted what was best for you."

"I know it may seem strange, but I was almost always mad at them. I was mad because they never explained why they locked you away. I always thought that it meant that you hated me."

"Anna I want you to know that I have never hated you. Ever. Not even a little. Ever since you were born, I could never stop loving you. You're my precious little sister. and now that mom and dad are gone, it's my duty to watch over you. To protect you and love you, no matter what."

"Well, I'm glad to hear those things."

The sisters grew silent for a moment. Anna wanted to say other things, but figured now wasn't a good time. But she knew that she had to tell Elsa these things sooner or later.

"Elsa, uh..." Anna tried to say but had to look away.

"Anna, what is it?"

"N-nothing."

"Anna, talk to me. I'm here. What's wrong?" Elsa asked concerned.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I won't be able to be strong for you. If I tell you what I want to tell you, I'll end up crying, and I can't be strong for you." Anna said as she got up and looked out of Elsa's window. Anna tried her best to hide her tears.

"Anna, who said you had to be strong for me?" Elsa asked as she stood up, and walked up behind Anna.

"No one. I told myself. I could have been a better daughter. I could've told them that I loved them instead of being mad at them all the time. I never told them enough. I was just always mad at them for what they did to us. And now for the rest of my life, I have to live with the fact that they never knew how much I really loved them because I was never able to let them know. It makes me sad that they're gone, and that I can't tell them how much I really love them."

Elsa was shocked at what Anna had just said, and it broke her heart to see her little sister the way she was. "Anna, it's okay to be sad." she started as she wrapped an arm around Anna. Anna leaned in closer to her older sister. "I am too. I know how you feel. There are things that I wish I could've said or done, but didn't. I regret it too. But you don't have to put on a show for me. You don't have to be strong for me. That's what I'm here for. I'm here to help you, Anna."

"But I want to help you, Elsa."

"You want to know what helps me, Anna?"

"What?"

"Having you here right next to me. It comforts me. It lets me know that I have you, and I still have someone to love. That's what helps me. I know you miss them, Anna. I do too."

"Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

"I-is it okay... to cry?" Anna asked. She held back her tears until she was sure it was okay.

"You can cry, Anna. It's okay." Elsa said gently as she pulled Anna in for a hug. Anna finally spilled her tears. Elsa was ready to do the same thing. She listened to Anna sob on her shoulder. "Just let it all out, Anna. I'm right here. It's all right."

Anna did just that. She let out more soft sobs and tears. Elsa soon found she was letting her tears out as well. She let a few quiet sobs on Anna's shoulder as well.

After a moment, the sisters were able to stop sobbing. "Hey." Elsa said.

"What?"

"I love you." Elsa reminded her little sister.

"I love you, too, Elsa." Anna said as she let out a few more sniffles. Elsa placed a kiss on Anna's head. "Shh. It's okay, Anna. It's okay."

Anna was finally able to stop her tears and sobs and sniffles. "And Anna, even though we don't have our parents, you know what we do have?"

"What?"

"We have each other. It's just you and me."

**The End.**

_**I know it's a short story, but it was just a story that I've been wanting to do for a while, so I figured I could do it now.**_

_**The song I used was "I'll See You Again" by Westlife. I know it was sang by men, but it is such a good song, and I thought it was good song for this story.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Until next time...**_


End file.
